


Secret Admirer

by taotruths



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, It's a New Game Plus Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: It's Makoto's Birthday, but with everything that has happened at Shujin, she can't really enjoy it. Not that she's usually in a celebratory mood. An unknown, yet somehow familiar, face hopes to change that.





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> During my NG+ Run, it kinda just occurred to me that we have her Birthday before we recruit her, so this just kinda sprung into my head as a cool, short idea.
> 
> Enjoy, and happy birthday to the Queen of the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto sighed as she exited the library. She let some students who were coming by enter as well. Some of them greeting her with respect, some with indifference. However, there were a few students who were also part of the student council, stopped in front of the door. They were all holding small boxes. She stood there a bit confused a second, before their voices broke her out of her stupor.

“Happy birthday President!” they said. She nodded, and gave each of them a bit of a forced smile. She then graciously accepted their gifts, where they then quietly ushered themselves into the library.

“Happy Birthday Niijima-san!” said a couple teachers as they passed by her with a wave. She only half-heartedly waved back. She put the items into her bag, and then quietly started walking towards the Student Council Room. She took out a pen and clipboard, and started looking through a list of items. Her destination was the only place with a bit of silence within the gossip filled hallways of Shujin.

“Man, I wonder what that transfer student’s been up to, y’know? After the whole thing about expulsion…”

“I heard that Kamoshida went home because of him.”

“Are you serious?! It makes sense, I didn’t see him all afternoon yesterday.”

“That’s weird, cause I saw him stopping in Shibuya to shop for something the other day.”

“Really? Then that couldn’t have been him…could it?”

The brunette shook her head, the rumors and gossip of the new student at Shujin was getting on her nerves, and she needed some peace and quiet.

Which was until she bumped into someone, causing her to drop the clipboard, and her papers to scatter.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” she said as scrambled to get her things together. The person she bumped into helped her out, both of them getting everything back together. She then noticed a hand move towards her vision, where a familiar pen was in her vision.

“You dropped this.” She took the pen back, looking over it for scratches, and then back to the person in front of her. He was a young man, probably a second year, with messy black hair, and a pair of glasses. She then stood up, brushing herself off.

“It’s a cute pen.” the man said with a smile. Makoto didn’t really know what to say. No one ever saw the side of her that was still obsessed with Buchi-kun, and frankly, she kind of wanted to die in that moment. She just scowled at the man.

“I don’t need your compliments over what I use to write.” she said, walking past him coldly. He watched her walk away, shrugging to himself. On the other hand, the other students started whispering as they saw what transpired.

“Ohhh...transfer student got shot down. HARD.”

“Well what did you expect? He’s a CRIMINAL! You really think that the prez would even go for someone like him?”

“I don’t know, it sounds like something out a fanfic I read.”

“Maybe a horribly written one…”

The president entered the room, and just as quickly shut the door closed. After locking it, she sat down at the table, slouching in her seat from exhaustion.

Between the attempted suicide from a student, the “Phantom Thieves of Hearts” calling card shenanigans, and the sudden leave of absence from Suguru Kamoshida, the council president didn’t have much time to catch her breath. She then opened her bag, taking the gifts out one by one. They were mostly accommodated to her taste; but they were also, quite rightly, not all that flashy.

She received a ring with a heart-shape gem embedded within, a chic black mug with the Shujin Academy logo printed on it, a fountain pen with the Shujin emblem, and even a silky book cover with a cute panda pattern.

Once she was finished, she slumped again in her seat, looking out the window. Truth be told, she didn’t want to do any more work, and her celebratory mood was basically non-existent, even if it was her birthday. It was just going to be another lonely night by herself and her studies.

_Scritch, scritch_

Her ears perked up for a quick second, looking around for the source of the sound. It was coming from the other side of the window, where a black figure placed a note on the window. She quickly ran over, looking around to where it went. However, she couldn’t find anything at all. Once that was over, her hand reached for the note, reading it off once she got a hold of it.

“To the council president who is having a bad birthday...I know this isn’t much for now. However, I’m sure it shall make much more sense later down the line. I can’t say anything now, as you haven’t met me yet, but until then, I hope this helps. I know you like these things quite a bit.” she read out loud. Her facial features scrunched up, squinting a bit at the final line.

“Love...Joker.” she said with a stink eye. She shook her head, turning around, and throwing the piece of paper in a bin that said: “for shredding”.

“Ridiculous. What good would some stupid love note-”

She reeled back, where she saw two different items on the table, next to her gifts that she received earlier. One was a rose bouquet, with the other being a rectangle wrapped in Buchi-kun paper. She looked back and forth, checking all of the locks, unsure of how these things even managed to get inside the room. Everything was locked, so nothing could have entered.

Slowly but surely, she carefully peeled back the wrapping paper on the gift. Once it was all off, her eyes widened at the cover.

It was one of her favorite Yakuza film classics. Sonatine, starring the ever famous Takeshi Kitano, or better known as “Beat Takeshi”. The one she received was a limited run DVD release, where the copy was even signed by the director himself.

She brought the case to her chest, and then threw it in her bag. She had to check if anyone was watching. She then squealed into her chest.

She knew what she was doing that night. Before leaving however, she took one more look at the note that she had placed in the “for shredding” bin. Shaking her head twice, she started walking, eventually exiting the school, even begrudgingly taking the bouquet of roses with her.

On the roof however, the same black haired man was using a fishing rod, reeling in a black cat back up to him. Once the cat was safely on the roof, the boy watched as the brunette left the school. His two blonde friends just slapped him on the shoulders.

“You’re a real playboy Aki.” said the blonde boy.

“Yeah. To think that you actually somehow know the president in a past life or something.” said the girl, she then looked at the rod, as the black cat was untangling himself from the fishing line.

“But, how did you get a fishing rod?” she asked. What she got in response was Akira pushing his glasses up with a sly smile.

“I know some folks in Inaba who was selling it second hand.” he said. Ann rolled her eyes, slinging an arm around Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Can’t wait till you do something like this for _my_ Birthday.” she said with a sly look. Ryuji started balking back at her, with the cat meowing at both of them. Akira just watched, laughing to himself a bit. He then looked down at his phone screen for a second. It had a list of dates, and one of them was highlighted.

It read: ask Makoto out.

_Makoto...It'll be a couple of months, but I can’t wait to see you again._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short thing! I had fun.
> 
> Trivia time!
> 
> This is all a new game plus run. Akira/Ren is aware of all the flags, so this run is him running with the punches and trying to make up for some stuff he might have missed, like Makoto's Birthday. Many fics have done post-game birthday celebrations, so I wanted to try doing one from a New Game Plus perspective.
> 
> Yes, that fanfiction line was a shot at myself.
> 
> Instead of "RenRen", when he's Akira Kurusu, Ryuji calls him "Aki".
> 
> That movie I mentioned in this fic? It was a commercial failure in Japan. Makoto saw it in theaters one time with her father, but was never able to find a physical release when she was a kid, especially after Sae's educational guidance. She did hear about it again because it was such a hit outside of Japan, especially considering it is said to be Takeshi Kitano's greatest work.


End file.
